Harry Potter and the Mistletoe Mayhem
by Kioku Kagami
Summary: Harry Potter is really worried about Romilda kissing him underneath the mistletoe but she shouldn't be the one he's afraid of. Oneshot


The coldest day of winter was comming to close on December 24th. Spirits were running high as the people of Hogwarts were rushing to their dormitories.

Harry Potter was on his way to the Gryffindor common room with his best friends Ron and Hermione, when something caught his eyes.

The door to their Charms classroom was ajar and, naturally, it attracted their gaze. They approached the door and heard muffled voices inside. Openning it a little bit, Harry looked inside with Ron and Hermione to see a group of giggling girls. Among them was a girl who Harry always tried his best to avoid, Romilda Vane.

The girls were all talking very quietly and giggling a lot. Harry thought Romilda was there to try and plot something to get him. Sure enough, he heard her say very clearly:

"...when harry comes downstairs, we'll..."

Ron and Hermione looked at him and tried their best to hold in their own laughter while Harry just gave them a cold stare.

"It's not funny!" Harry whispered to them. "Be quiet because I want to hear what they're planning to do with me."

"...then that's settled..."

The girls all claped their hand together and all had evil grins.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine scattered as the girls started to come out. Hiding behind an old armored statue, Harry looked around him.

"They're gone. What do you think they're going to do to me?" asked Harry sounding worried.

"Don't know. Maybe you should stay in bed tomorrow and not even take a chance leaving. Romilda can become deadly, I hear," Ron said still trying to hold down his laughter.

Harry gave them one last evil stare and turn to walk back to their dormitories.

The next morning, Harry woke feeling excited, more excited then he should considering a group of girls were plotting against him. At the foot his bed he saw a blurry vision of gifts.

Grabbing his glasses, he went over to his pile of preasents.

He heard Ron give a snort and he looked around to see that he was still asleep, usually Ron was the first one up on Christmas.

Not wanting to pass this chance up, he went back over to his bed and grabbed his pillow. Slowly crosing over to Ron's bed and raising the pillow with a big grin.

"MER-RY-CHRIST-MAS- MER-RY-CHRIST-MAS!" he yelled while smacking him with the pillow.

Ron jumped up and looked at Harry.

"Can't you just set an alarm clock."

Back down stairs, wearing their new jumpers Mrs. Weasley had made, they found Hermione petting Crookshanks. She smiled at them as them came over to sit down.

"What did you two get for Christmas?"

"I got a lump of Honeydukes chocolate from Hagrids; a box of Every Flavor Beans; a large box ofWeasleys' Wizard Wheezes and thanks for the Chocolate Cauldrons Hermione," Harry recited.

"Your welcome. What did you get Ron?"

"Pretty much the same as Harry. But Harry isn't metioning the five other presents he got," sniggered Ron.

Hermione looked puzzled and asked what they were.

"Presents from Romilda."

Hermione started laughing and Harry looked away.

"I'm not leaving this room until this day is over!"

Hermione had convinced Harry to leave his room by saying that she was getting hungry.

Waiting outside the common room was the same group of girls that were in the Charms class, except Romilda wasn't there.

Worried that she might be waiting underneath mistletoe, Harry started to turned around when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Oh, come on! You're comming to supper with us! It's Christmas!"

Harry agreed reluctently and followed her.

Inside the great hall were the usual decorations of eight pine trees and streamers. Harry was only happy there wasn't any mistletoe.

Harry spotted Draco Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table. No doubt, boasting about the fantastic presents he got.

Hermione lead them to their table and they sat down waiting for food to appear. Dumbledore got up and said "tuck in" and an assortment of food appeared.

Harry picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of chicken.

He ate happily through all the food. He didn't realize that he was that hungry back in the common room. Dinner turned to dessert and then the feast was closing with Dumbledore's speach.

Harry was on his way back to the common room with Ron and Hermione when Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came up behind them.

"Have a nice Christmas, Potter? What kind presents did you besides ones from Mudbloods, giants and dumpy old poor people or are those the only people you know?" sneered Malfoy.

Ron tried to make a move for Malfoy but Harry and Hermione held him back.

"I know you didn't get any presents Weasley, or your family would go poor for months."

"Let's go!" Hermione said to Ron.

They turned only to see Romilda underneath mistletoe. Harry didn't know which was worse, listenning to Malfoy or going over to Romilda.

Hermione, however, continued walking over to Romilda. Harry made to follow as did Malfoy and his gang.

"Obviously, your suprised to get anything, Granger. I can't imagine anyone who _would_ want to get a Mudblood something."

Harry whipped around with his wand out and pointed at Malfoy and Malfoy was doing the same back at Harry. Ron had his wand pointed at Crabbe and Goyle who flexing their muscles, wands left forgotten.

Harry, Ron and Malfoy let out a mixture of spells and a flash went across the whole room, blowing out all the fires as it went.

Harry looked around trying to see something, anything.

He knew he had to have fallen backwards, towards Romilda...

Harry heard footstep comming towards him. He quickly turned around felt something hit him.

The lights went back on.

Ron was leaning on a wall, Hermione was still in the same spot to scared to move, Crabbe and Goyle were still laying on the floor knocked out and Romilda was a few feet away obviously trying to get away from the fight.

Harry opened his eyes to see Malfoy's eyes in front of his.

HE HAD KISSED DRACO MALFOY!

Malfoy had the same look of terror. Three long seconds passed and then both of them had the same thing to say:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Malfoy bolted leaving Crabbe and Goyle behind.

Harry got to his feet and looked at Ron and Hermione. Both of them were looking at Harry as if he were mentally ill. They, thankfully, never saw what had happened.

They looked at him wanting an explanation, opening the mouths to say something but Harry cut them off.

"Next Christmas, I'm staying in bed all day!"

Harry bolted the other way back to the Gryffindor tower leaving Ron and Hermione confused.


End file.
